BoopBoopBeeDoop
BoopBoopBeeDoop﻿ (ぷぷっぴどぅ〜), abbreviated as BBBD, 'is a 4-member dance unit known for the members' signature light blue maid-outfits (inspired by the children's book character Alice) matched with a pink wig, each having a different hairstyle. While the group's outfit inspires a fantastical, soft and innocent-like theme, they usually dance to fast and energetic songs, which is the total opposite of their appearance. They sometimes alter their outfit with long sleeves to resemble a kimono when dancing to traditional Japanese songs. BBBD is a part of the cosplay group named Chronos Senior High School. They play the maids of one of the students, Tatsuki Sakakibara, the blonde member of ARSMAGNA.Characters of Chronos Senior High School - ARSMAGAN's official site On February 20th They announced on their twitter that they have decided to disband due to members wanting to go separate ways. https://twitter.com/BBBD__/status/568791354597183488 Chelsea, Meronpa and Caramel are now active under different names as part of the group Shabadaba STEP. Members #Aporon #Chelsea #Meronpa #Caramel List of Dances (2013.03.14) '(Original choreography) # "Electric Angel" feat. BoopBoopBeeDoop and Tatsuki Sakakibara (2013.03.16) # "Children Record" (2013.04.20) (Original choreography) # "Runaway Lolita Holic" (2013.05.29) (Original choreography) # "Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Hana" (2013.09.08) # "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" (2013.09.20) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. BoopBoopBeeDoop and DANCEROID (2013.10.31) (Original choreography) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2013.12.11) # "lll Toluthin Antenna lll" (2013.12.17) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.12.30) (Original choreography) # "Dangan Rockin' Girl" (2014.01.22) (Original choreography) # "Super Nuko World" (2014.02.02) (Original choreography) # "Ame Yume Rou" (2014.02.07) (Original choreography) # "Hocus Pocus Cooking" feat. BoopBoopBeeDoop and Tatsuki Sakakibara (2014.04.15) (Original choreography) # "Totsuzendesuga, Aidoru Hajimemashita" (2014.06.27) (Original choreography) # "Hanairo Biyori" (2014.07.18) (Original choreography) # "LOVE×LOVE Whistle" (2014.08.19) Feat. Manako (Original choreography) # "Love On Stage" (2014.11.16) (Original choreography) # "Queen Of Hearts" (2014.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" feat. BoopBoopBeeDoop and Miume (2015.01.25) }} Sample Video Gallery arsmagnatatsukimaids.jpg|BoopBoopBeeDoop with Tatsuki Sakakibara Twitterfeac2d1.jpg|With Tatsuki Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 cast Ari ki bbbd tatsuki.jpg|With Ari 。Ki and Tatsuki Trivia * Their name is derived from the words uttered by Marilyn Monroe on her song "''I Wanna Be Loved By You." ''Though majority of the lyrics spell it as Poupoupidou, the group uses an alternate spelling. *Apollon's birthday is March 20th, she is 155cm ( about 5'1'), and her blood type is O. Her image color is red.Apollon's profile on their blog *Chelsea's birthday is December 14th , she is 153cm tall (about 5'0' ), and her blood type is B. Her image color is orange.Chelsea's profile on their blog *Meropa's birthday is June 16th, she is 158cm ( about 5'2'), and her blood type is B. Her image color is pink.Meropa's profile on their blog *Caramel's birthday is October 21st , she is 154cm tall ( about 5'0' ), and she is blood type A. Her image color is blue. Caramel's profile on their blog External Links * Twitter * Old blog * Blog Category:Groups Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Groups Category:Professional Dancers Category:Cosplay Category:NND Odorite